Because Of You
by lizteroid
Summary: One shot, song fic. Kathree. Based on Kelly Clarkson's song and some personal struggles.


_Author's Note:: _This fic is based upon Kelly Clarkson's song: Because Of You. The song at the minute is rather personal as it makes me think of someone I've lost who I love deeply and will never stop loving. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

_**BECAUSE OF YOU:**_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

The song was playing in the car as Bree was driving home from a conference at a college out in Mount Pleasant, she sighed and turned it up softly. It had been four days since she last saw Katherine and it was driving her mad. It had been Katherine who had made the mistake of crossing Bree at her weakest point; alcoholism. With her family broken, Bree had turned to drink in hope it could give her some warmth and comfort during those drawn, lonely nights in her room with nothing but a romance novel or the Bible to entertain her. For four solid days now, Bree had been miserable and Katherine had been too, both could only think of the other.

_I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Katherine saw Bree pulling up in her Lexus and noticed Bree stayed inside the car as she parked and turned off the ignition. Katherine sighed, knowing Bree felt the same way she did. Both had made mistakes in their lives and both had fell hard for those mistakes. Both had fell for people they shouldn't have done, both knew each other's lives inside out and both knew and vowed they would not make the same mistakes the other had done.

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt_

The two women were so in tune with one another, they were like the tide and moon together, working in unison to make each other happy and stay connected to each other, but when one was hurt or upset, the other felt it too. The women really were connected. Emotionally and had been physically.

_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me.  
Because of you, I am afraid_

Both women of course had trust issues. Of course, Katherine had them; she was married to policeman, working in the neighbourhood to protect women like her, from husbands like him. Katherine's first husband of course, used to beat her, taunt her. Bree's first husband used to make her beat him, he was into S&M, which a distasteful perversion according to her. By the time they were married the second time, Katherine's husband had cheated with one of his patients, of course it was inevitable as he was a gynaecologist. And Bree's second husband had been accused of murdering his mistress, his wife and almost Mike Delfino too. The two women were of course afraid of being hurt again, but most of all; hurting each other.

_I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

With the current situation of Bree having nobody to be there at night for her, Katherine felt it was her duty to help her out of her dark hole she'd found herself in and struggling to get out of once more. Bree had always been afraid of showing her emotions in public, she was a lady, and she would keep them to herself until an appropriate time when she could be alone and let them out in private, but now she was even more afraid of Katherine seeing her crying, she thought Katherine would think of her as less of a lady, as they were the same.

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with_

Everyday waking up alone and cold. Shivering Bree would dress herself in her fancy clothes, put on her make up and plaster her false smile she had mustered while she had been married to Rex. She was a real life Stepford Wife. It was scary as she was so laminated and perfected even in her vulnerable and humiliated state. Her heart had been shattered into a million pieces, it had been the same since Rex had passed away those six years ago, she just longed to be loved once more.

_Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid_

Katherine had learned lessons from Bree. Important and lifelong lessons. Keep friends close and enemies closer, that had been the first lesson worked out between the two and it had worked, their hateship for each other had been overcome and they had managed to become friends, looking out for each other, when the times were rough and the other needed the support, and they had learned to trust one another.

_I watched you die, I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me_

So as Bree stepped out of the car, Bree stepped down and walked to her, she sighed and decided she wanted to apologise for the way she acted towards Bree, and Bree decided the same upon seeing Katherine nearing her. These women had seen each other in every state imaginable and the one they both hated seeing was vulnerable, the other had been there when the other would spend nights crying and the other had stopped in her arms, being there to lean on her for support.

_You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

Katherine apologised after Bree had said her piece, the shorter of the two then gave Bree some home truths about her sob story, it had to stop, Katherine had helped her enough and it had affected her too. She would cry in the bed next to Bree after they had made love together and the passion had dissolved, Katherine couldn't take it anymore, it had to stop. And so, Bree understood, she took Katherine in her arms and held her to her body, embracing her tightly.

"Because of you..." Bree sighed.

"Because of you..." Katherine whispered.

**The End.**


End file.
